shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrid Bagans
"The Pale Purple Lighting, having no fear or second thoughts of strike onto those who destroy the peace. The man with both a stone cold heart and a fearsome mind, that can out wit the Cunning Demon and the All knowing Ghost. A man feared and yet who is respected by his superiors and those ranked below him. The man who wishes to create a grand world of peace by any means, even killing everyone in the world. The one man who was said to even give Insane Jester a chill down his spine, yet none shall dare to come near him. The man who uses everything that he can get his hands on, as to what does he truly have planned............ ''" —The Jester Prince'' Necrid Bagans (ネクリッド・ヴァガンス,'' Nekuriddo Bagansu)'' is a member of the fearsome and legendary Bagans family. He is the younger cousin of Alexander Z. Bagans, the second cousin to Ryan Z. Bagans and Kage Z. Bagans.'' He is a highly prominent Vice-Admiral of the Marines, in the World Government. He is also now a very highly ranked member of the Marines' Science Unit, Head of the Marines' Strategy and Intelligence Bureau. Working very close with Dr. Vegapunk and his bodyguard Sentomaru. He also works close with many of the Admirals and the Fleet Admiral, offering his cold and fearsome mind to their use. Going by the legendary moniker The Pale Purple Light (ペールパープルライト), because of his Devil Fruit. The 'Shinkei Shinkei no Mi''', he sets out to destroy all the pirates that dare to threaten the peace and to use every chance he has to reshape the government as he please.With vast amounts of recourses at his disposal, Necrid is claimed to be one of the smartest men in the world comparing his mind with the Pirate Sima Sao Zhang, the Revolutionary Hakushin Okashi and himself. These three men constantly battling each other to out wit each other and give them a humiliating defeat and to their organization. Showing that his mind and the World Government is the greatest Organization in the world. Introduction Necrid was born into the Bagans family as the younger cousin of Alexander Z. Bagans and the second cousins of Ryan and Kage Z. Bagans. He was the son of Alexander’s sister, but then died shortly after giving birth to Necrid. He then grew up and joined the Marines, working his way up to Vice-Admiral; from a young age he had a genius mind being able to out wit even some of the admirals. He has been said to be a cold and heartless man, he has scene then became a very highly ranked member of the World Government. Necrid has been said to have had a run in with the heart pirates, not being able to capture them. But he was able to track them down, with some of his own inventions. He also is famed in defeating Sima Sao Zhang and Hakushi Okashi in battle, giving the current rank and heads he holds now. Appearance Necrid has often been described as a feminine, beautiful, tall and lean muscled man. His pure white hair is very noticeable from anywhere and thousands know him because of this. His long arms and legs, coming to a very lean torso with a very fine detailed body. His purple lips that shine and glow with the sun hits it, his purple pupil eyes glowing as when the moon and sun shine down onto them. His hair often glows in the moon light making his look as if he is a wondering spirit and can often scare many. His face cover with a purple X-shaped masked, that hides his truly beauty behind it. Said that he has never taken the mask off, which none has ever seen him with his mask off. This is tied back with four cords that go behind his head and are hidden under his hair. His body odor is said to smell of the finest perfumes, the most experience cloths make from the finest silks. He own nails painted purple with a glazing polish that is very noticeable as well. Necrid’s feminine voice and cold tone heard from miles away, his own voice echoing throughout the world. Necrid’s hair a messy shaggy short hair, with his bangs hanging off to the side of his face. His face is a pure and flawless creation, which has been said that even the gods must look at and look in aw at what beauty they have created. Necrid wears a set of purple earrings one in each ear, a dark purple colored. Compared to many other Vice-Admirals and most marines, Necrid is said to be one of the best dressed and noble in appearance compared to many of the men. His them of dress is that of a high ranking marine, he wears a custom made uniform. Mostly comprised of the finest of silks and fabrics, taking the form of a Chinese imperial general. But yet still in keeping with the Vice-Admirals own uniform, his uniform always kept clean and blood free. The purest of white much like his hair and purple much like his favorite color. From top to bottom, Necrid wears an especially custom made white Chinese style shirt. An over lapping shirt that is tied down by a purple tassel. The shirts edges have a purple trim that is easily seen when you first lay eyes onto Necrid. The shirt skins tight were he can move much more freely, curving to his lean figure. On his left shoulder he wears a dark purple scarf, and then wears a shoulder plate. The scarf is sewn to his shirt and held together by an X-shaped clip with another purple tassel handing for the clip. On his fore arms, he wears a set of dark purple gauntlets that shape perfectly to his arms. On the edge of the gauntlets are pointed ends, extremely sharp and very usefully in combat as well. Over his shirt Necrid wears a black leather belt where his sword is sheathed at his side, for easy use when needed for battle. Necrid this wears a pair of silk hakama, again skin tight that allows his to more freely. One his pants are a design of a battle between a dragon and a tiger. On his legs his wears a pair of custom made shin guard matching his arm guards. A dark purple colored guard that are tightly tied to his legs by 2 cords. The ends of the guard like the arm guards are pointed for when in combat Necrid can deal more damage. He is rather a more traditional man; he chooses to wear a pair of dark purple tabi socks with a pair of special zori sandals. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Martial Artist Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Mystic Weapon User